classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Joss Page
=Dr. Joss Page= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/yetanotherstupidjossdoll.png Name: Dr. Jocelyn Sophia Page Gender: Female Age: 37 Birthdate: August 22, 2010 Birthplace: SPACE! Hometown: Redford, NH Height: 5'3" Weight: 111 lbs Build: Small and wiry Eye Color: Olive green Hair Color: Black Parents: Celeste and Will Page Status: Divorced IM Screen Name: ShinyExplodyThings Player: Cameo Theme Song: Science Genius Girl by Freezepop Appearance Joss is pretty tiny. She's not very curvy either, although she's got a bit more in the way of hips and boobage than, say, Emily, or at least teen-Emily, since Em caught up to her in adulthood. Her hair is wavy (albeit not as much so as her mother's, despite having inherited most of its... behaviour), but the same color as her dad's hair. Joss's clothing is utilitarian above all; she usually just wears a comfortable T-shirt, a sweater if the weather's cold, battle-scarred jeans (they get that way quickly when Joss wears them) and Doc Martens. A tote bag full of god-knows-what (mostly paintbombs, one would assume) is a frequent addition. The one part of her wardrobe that doesn't adhere to the principle of comfort/practicality above all else is that she likes brightly colored (especially neon yellow) shirts, preferably ones with nifty designs or funny slogans on them. In her wild college years, she got some tattoos -- stylized fire patterns on her arms and back -- and a bellybutton ring. Personality Joss is an outgoing, friendly person, with a quirky sense of humour and enough silliness for two. She's also something of a mad scientist, whose most notable hobby is inventing things; her most famous invention is the paintbomb, which is basically what it sounds like (a paint-filled contraption, around the size of an orange, that's thrown at a target and explodes on impact), and she enjoys explosions - both causing and watching them. Finally, she thinks formality is something that happens to other people, and uses lots of odd slang. And she talks like she's got an ego the size of a planet, but she doesn't really believe her own hype. She's also adept in making up lies on the spot and delivering them in a manner that's at least passably convincing - although the believability of the falsehoods themselves varies by a wide margin - which comes in handy for getting out of awkward situations. Power Power Class: 4 Joss's primary power is the ability to engulf her body in flame with a moment's concentration. As she doesn't actually turn into a fire-person so much as generate the fire, this means that she's totally fire- and heatproof, a secondary perk that continues even when she's not actually burning (thus allowing her to eat things that are on fire). She's also capable of controlling her own fire, to avoid burning the building down just by walking on the floor if she does it indoors, but she's never demonstrated pyrokinesis aside from this. She has, however, learned how to localise the flames to a designated part of her body; this can be as small as her fingertip, which allows her to produce a small amount of fire like a lighter's flame. Her clothes disappear when the body part they're on combusts, which is usually convenient but causes some modesty problems if her flames are doused. Although it took a long time for her to notice what was going on (and, oddly, she didn't start building anything really outlandish until her late teens) Joss's mad science - more specifically, the ability to invent things that really have no right to exist and shouldn't even work without breaking the laws of physics - is, in fact, her second power. Joss also seems to be partially subject to the cartoon laws of physics, despite not having inherited her dad's power in full; examples include belching flame after eating Korean hot sauce, actual lightbulbs appearing over her head when she gets an idea, and spouting humorously nonsensical but perfectly grammatical and properly-pronounced phrases in Japanese rather than the more likely mangled gibberish when she attempts to speak it despite her lack of fluency. Background Joss was among the last children to be born on the space station; she was born only two days after her friend and fellow pyromaniac Niobe Archer, and as a consequence the two of them celebrated most of their birthdays together. {C Ever since she was little, she's been experimenting with things - one of the first and most memorable thereof being baking-soda-and-vinegar volcanoes that combined two of a small child's favourite things: being cool to watch (since the combination produced a lot of bubbling goo) and making a mess (the aforementioned goo). {C She had her powers at birth, which meant her parents had to do a lot of fireproofing of their belongings and furniture in her infancy. The mad science emerged in a weird staggered fashion, though; she was technically practicing it from an early age, but it was fairly realistic up until she was around 16, when she built an antigravity device and it actually worked for about five minutes before spontaneously exploding. Joss graduated from high school a year early, and her college courses were on a somewhat accelerated schedule, although not to the extent of the 'Schoolwork Singularity' sort of thing the Derrings and Alice did; it only shaved off a year or so. She got her PhD in 2040, having written her thesis about her clone's gestation and first five years of life. Random Facts * Joss is ambidextrous. * As a side effect of her power, Joss's normal body temperature is somewhat higher than a normal person's; she'd probably be assumed to have a mild fever if you took her temperature, and she's warmer to the touch than healthy people are usually supposed to be, but it's not actually visible (in other words, she doesn't look flushed all the time), and she doesn't suffer any adverse effects from it. She's one of those people who can go around in a T-shirt and shorts when the weather's chilly-but-not-freezing without minding the cold. * Joss likes to make her tattoos burst into flame for purposes of looking cool. This took a lot of concentration originally, but now she's pretty much got it down. * Joss is bisexual, but hasn't had any opportunity to actually experiment physically with a girl, since she's been in a committed relationship with a dude since she was 16. Here is a picture of Older But No Less Luridly Coloured Joss. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/3bb48fd5egyptianlover-older.png Please disregard the fact that she is wearing a frilly blouse that Real Joss would not be caught dead in. Category:CamChars